The present invention concerns novel antibiotics, a pharmaceutical antibacterial composition containing them and the use of these compounds in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of infections (e.g. bacterial infections). These compounds are useful antimicrobial agents effective against a variety of human and veterinary pathogens including among others Gram positive and Gram negative aerobic and anaerobic bacteria and mycobacteria.